The Trail of King Gilgamesh
|details = Are you acquainted with the Archaeology Student in Basra? He has sent in a request directed at you. Along with that he sent us a letter and asks that you deliver it to the Scholar at Naples. I know it's a long trip, but you'll do it right. I mean, the Naples Scholar is waiting for you, after all. |step1 = /Delivering a Letter/Naples/Scholar/A letter from Basra? Oh, I thank you for delivering it! And the letter? Hmm... yes... I see. I'm sorry. You see, he and I are translating the Epic of Gilgamesh together. With this, we have proceeded quite far along. If you are interested, you may find it on my shelves. I've gathered it all there. |step2 = 1/Chapter One/Naples/read Archaeology/King Gilgamesh ruled as a tyrant over Uruk. Those who suffered under his rule prayed to the gods for help. The gods prepared a beast called Enkidu to chastise King Gilgamesh. However, the beast lost his powers from spending his time with the goddess Shamhat. In exchange, it gained wisdom. |step3 = 1/Chapter Two/Naples/read Archaeology/Later, Enkidu visits Uruk and fights King Gilgamesh. However, neither could defeat the other and in time, the two became friends. From that time on, Gilgamesh reformed his ways and ruled wisely. |step4 = 1/Chapter Three/Naples/read Archaeology/One day, Gilgamesh invited Enkidu out to the woods to fins and kill a wild beast. Enkidu was afraid as he knew the beast they would be hunting, but he allowed Gilgamesh to convince him to join him. The elders of Uruk also worried, but King Gilgamesh would listen to no one. |step5 = 1/Chapter Four and Five/Naples/read Archaeology/The beast was more fearsome than expected and Gilgamesh shrinks back. But encouraged by Enkidu, they work together and defeat the monster. They felled the trees of that forest, and floated the down the Euphrates. Then they returned to Uruk with the head of the beast. |step6 = 1/Chapter Six/Naples/read Archaeology/Upon returning home, the goddess Ishtar proposes to marry the victorious Gilgamesh. But Gilgamesh refuses. Insulted, Ishtar seeks revenge using the Cow of Heaven, but the Cow is defeated by Gilgamesh with the aid of Enkidu. The killing of the Cow is a shock to all of the gods. |step7 = 1/Chapter Seven and Eight/Naples/read Archaeology/The Great Gods Anu, Enlil, Ea and Shamash discussed the acts of Gilgamesh. It turned out that the beast they had originally killed had been placed there by Enlil to guard the forest. So the gods decided to cause Enkidu to die of sickness. |step8 = 1/Chapter Nine and Ten/Naples/read Archaeology/After losing his friend, Gilgamesh left on a journey to seek the secrets of immortality. He walked during the day and at night prayed continuously to the moon god Sin for protection. Eventually he meets an individual named Utnapishtim. He had survived the great flood with the aid of Ea, and then later had received the protection of Enlil and become immortal. |step9 = 1/Chapter Eleven/Naples/read Archaeology/Utnapishtim eventually reveals to Gilgamesh the existence of a book that records how to avoid death. Gilgamesh finds the book, but it was unexpectedly stolen from him by a snake. The tale of Gilgamesh ends in tragedy. |stepfinal = The Epic of Gilgamesh///It appears the the translation of the Epic of Gilgamesh contains reference to the story of the Flood that is talked about in the Old Testament. But the Old Testament says that the one who survived was named Noah. The Epic records it as Utnapishtim. |discoXP = 136 |cardXP = 68 |reportXP = |reportfame = |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = |preQ1 = |subQ1 = quest/Goddess of Uruk/Search/4/Theology/6/Unlock/4/Statue of Inanna |subQ2 = quest/King of all/Search/6/Archaeology/8/Unlock/6/Stele of Naram-sin |chainQ1 = Quest Chains/Mesopotamia |landarea = Naples |seaarea = Ionian Sea }}